You Must Change!
by M-28
Summary: Jika keluargamu menginginkan kau berubah, mereka pasti mengirimkan yang terbaik untukmu, bukan? Tentu saja. Namun, apa yang dikirimkan oleh kakakku ini bukanlah seorang psikolog manis yang akan menyodorkanku kue dan sejumlah pertanyaan, melainkan seorang wanita berambut biru yang galak. /Warn : AU, OOC


_**Pein's POV**_

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Silahkan buka buku paket halaman 69 dan kerjakan!" perintah seorang mahluk mesum bermasker dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar pasrah jika harus dijadikan makanan cepat saji kepadaku dan teman-temanku. Aku hanya mendengus malas ketika ia duduk dan menaruh kakinya di atas meja sambil mulai membaca bukunya yang aku yakin tidak cocok untuk umur delapan belas tahun ke bawah.

Kuambil buku paket matematikaku dan membuka halaman 69. Seketika itu juga aku membelalakan mataku yang ungu dan berpola bundar-bundar seperti obat nyamuk itu dengan kaget. Kugaruk wajah tampanku yang bertindik.

"Soalnya benar-benar sulit," gumamku pelan. Aku yakin di balik maskernya itu Kakashi-sensei sedang menyeringai. Menyeringai mesum karena sebuah adegan yang iya-iya di dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Guru mesum.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," sahut teman sebangkuku, Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang tidak tampan dan pemberani. Tidak seperti diriku yang sangat-sangat tampan mempesona serta lemah tak berdaya begitu seekor kecoa terbang mengejarku.

"Tapi latihan ini belum diajarkan! Seharusnya kita diajari dulu!" bantahku dengan bijak membela HAM. Hak Asasi Murid.

"Halah, diajari sekalipun kau tidak akan mengerti," ucap Naruto, mematahkan kata-kataku yang bijak. "Dan kata-katamu itu tidak bijak."

Aku tersentak. Apakah dia cenayang? Orang yang bisa membaca pikiran? Kenapa ia tahu bahwa aku memikirkan kata-kataku? Aku harus lari dari sini, membereskan barang-barangku, pergi ke bandara, terbang ke negara lain, dan mengubah identitasku. Rahasiaku tidak aman lagi di sini! Aku harus menggalang dana secepat mungkin!

"Tidak usah hiperbola," Naruto melirikku malas, "Dan berhenti menggigiti jarimu. Itu menjijikan."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku!" seruku sambil menodongnya menggunakan penggaris. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana penggaris ini berasal. Asal comot aja deh.

"Terserah," Naruto mendengus. Kepalanya ia tatapkan ke meja kayu dengan keras. "Tapi berhenti menodongku menggunakan penggar―"

"Pein! Naruto!" panggil Kakashi-sensei pada kami, menyela perkataan Naruto yang sudah di ujung tombak, "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Majalah _playboy_, pak," tanggap Naruto tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Sontak semua mata di kelas itu memandang meja kami yang berada di depan sendiri dengan melotot.

"Naruto!" bisikku penuh penekanan. Kakiku langsung menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras bak pembalap yang menginjak pedal gas ketika garis _finish_ sudah di depan mata. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melotot sambil menahan teriakannya. Konyol kan kalau kakinya diinjak aja teriak, mana sama-sama pake sepatu lagi. Apa lagi sepatuku mengandung bahan besi di dalamnya.

"Naruto dan Pein membicarakan majalah _playboy_!" ucap seorang temanku yang berambut coklat berantakan dengan dua tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya dengan keras dan heboh bagaikan ibu-ibu yang menemukan diskon pakaian dalam.

"Uwooo!"

"Mesuuum!"

"Pinjam majalahnya, dong!"

Cih, Kiba sialan. Coba saja dia tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi. Pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Apa pula itu maksudnya teriakan terakhir? Mana mau aku meminjaminya.

"Pein… Naruto…" Kakashi-sensei berjalan sambil memasang tampang angker menuju bangku kami yang berada paling depan sendiri―walaupun yang kelihatan cuma yang matanya yang melotot karena sisa wajahnya ditutupi masker. Sebuah nyanyian sinden Lingsir Wengi muncul entah dari mana. Wewangian melati tiba-tiba merasuki indra penciumanku. Ini maksudnya apa ini.

"Iya, pak?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja dan mengupil. Sementara aku mulai meresapi bau bunga melati yang muncul entah dari mana. Hmm, wangi juga. Cocok dijadikan pembersih toilet, nih. Daripada toiletnya bau kotoran terus. Hih.

"Kalian…" Kakashi-sensei melotot _horror_ pada kami hingga kukira matanya mau copot. Sini kucongkel itu mata biar lebih gampang nyopotnya.

"Ganteng," sela Naruto, sangat percaya diri. Aku segera mengambil kantong plastik dari lantai dan muntah di sana.

"Bukan," tanggap Kakashi-sensei, "Coba lagi," wat. Emangnya ini undian berhadiah ada coba lagi?

"Tampan!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Aku kembali muntah di kantong plastik itu. Seseorang, obat diare plis.

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi…" sahut Kakashi-sensei sambil mengelus jenggot transparannya. Dapuk. Apaan sih ini maksudnya.

"_Cool_!" aku muntah sejadi-jadinya. Oh, belalang hamil, kantongnya mulai bochor! Bochor!

"Iya! Iya!" kali ini, Kakashi-sensei terlihat bersemangat. Oh Tuhan, jauhkanlah aku dari virus ebola yang mungkin sudah mempengaruhi keadaan jiwa mereka.

"Keren!" wah, aku muntah sampe kantongnya tumpeh-tumpeh. Ember mana ember, mau dijadiin air mandi, nih.

"BETOEL!" oh, telingaku sayang, bertahanlah terhadap mulut bau yang berteriak tepat di depanmu itu. Aku akan segera membawamu ke UGD, bertahanlah, sayang!

"YUHUUUU!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan sambil menari perut di atas meja. Hih. Jijik aku liatnya. Mana perutnya buncit gitu lagi.

"Sebagai hadiah…" Kakashi-sensei pura-pura misterius sambil nutupin wajah pake tangannya. Aku juga tau itu wajah jelek, gak usah ditutup-tutupin.

"...Kalian berdua kuhukum berdiri di depan kelas!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk tembok di samping meja guru. Naruto terjungkal seketika.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi," ucapku, bertubi-tubi dan berulang-ulang, "Tapi saya enggak ikut main tebak-tebakan, pak!"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi," ujar Kakashi-sensei, meniru ucapanku dengan gaya mengejek, "Tapi kamu bicara sendiri. Memangnya kamu kira tebak-tebakan tadi membuat kamu terhindar dari hukuman?"

Dan saat itu juga aku berdiri di samping Naruto di depan kelas.

**Topeng Lolli Kura dengan bangga mempersembahkan**

"**I Must Change!"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Must Change! © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning :**__AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Oneshoot_

**FANFIKSI INI SAYA BUAT TANPA MAKSUD MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN MATERIIL DALAM BENTUK APAPUN.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

**.**

"Hehehe, miris!" ejek temanku yang berkulit biru dan bergigi tajam bak hiu. Pemuda dari kelas 12-E itu mencabut salah satu tindikan di wajahku. Dan dia langsung mengembalikannya begitu aku menendang kemaluannya dengan sepatu besiku. Uh, kuharap dia tidak mandul nanti.

"Makanya, jangan pakai tindikan," tegur Hidan, temanku yang berambut klimis dan songong. Preman yang berasal dari kelas 12-F itu selalu saja bisa bertemu dengan guru BK. Bukan karena rumahnya dekat atau apa, tapi karena dia sering melanggar peraturan. Lihat saja, aku yakin dia membawa senjata tajam yang bisa saja disembunyikan di mana-mana. Di celana dalam misalnya.

"Kau sendiri juga berandal," ujarku sambil memasang raut wajah kesal. Gemas aku melihatnya. Songong negur songong. Ingin aku cukur rambutnya memakai pemotong rumput jika saja aku tidak sedang membersihkan muntahku tadi. Aku dibebaskan dari hukuman karena diduga muntahku bersifat korosif. Kakashi-sensei itu memang aneh. Aku iri dengan Naruto yang sudah bebas beli makan di jam istirahat ini karena hukumannya telah selesai.

"Seharusnya kalian diam saja, jadi tidak dihukum seperti ini," nasehat Itachi. Dia adalah kawanku yang berambut panjang dan lembut bak model iklan shampoo anjing dan berasal dari kelas 12-A. Pintar dan tajir, namun agak banci.

"Hn, Itachi benar," timpal Sasori. Si bantet berambut merah berwajah imut ini sebenarnya berumur dan 'tinggal' di kelas yang sama dengan Itachi, lebih tua dari aku dan yang lainnya. Namun wajahnya yang babifes dan tubuhnya yang menurutku setinggi tuyul itu membuatnya dikira masih kelas 3 SD. Pernah dia menggaplok emak-emak yang diduga penyuka pria muda dengan menggunakan tasnya yang berisi laptop ketika emak-emak itu menggerayangi punggungnya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu membawa buku tebal bersampul _hard-cover_ untuk menggaplok siapapun yang mau melecehkannya(?).

"Diam kau, bantet. Mana mahoanmu?" tanya Hidan dengan kurang ajarnya. Jadilah dia terkapar tak berdaya di lantai ketika Sasori menggaploknya menggunakan buku tebalnya itu. Padahal masih ada muntahanku di sana. Hih. Merepotkan saja. Aku harus mengepel rambutnya juga kan.

"Deidara bukan mahoanku," bantah Sasori, tidak menerima kenyataan(?). Deidara adalah lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Sasori dan berasal dari kelas 12-D. Hanya saja, rambut pirangnya yang panjang serta kedekatannya dengan Sasori sering membuat _fujoshi_ di Konoha Senior High School ini berteriak histeris dan najis.

"Tapi kekasihmu," seorang mahluk kikir bercadar tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut nimbrung. Tentu saja dia juga bergabung dengan Hidan akibat gaplokan Sasori. Dapuk. Ini harus ngepel tudung kepalanya juga nih ceritanya. Kakuzu sialan. Anak ini dari kelas 12-B dan pintar matematika, apalagi ekonomi. Saking pintarnya, dia bahkan menjadi _debt collector_ terlalu dini.

"Mana Konan?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Fiuh, capek juga nahan napas gara-gara bau muntahku sendiri. Ternyata muntahku bau, ya.

Sontak, semua mata di kelas 12-C, kelasku, memandangku. Aku jadi grogi. Ini kah rasanya jadi selebriti?

"Kenapah?" tanyaku ketika mata-mata itu tidak berpaling dari diriku. Kurapikan sedikit rambutku agar aku terlihat makin tampan. Semoga tidak ada kecoa terbang yang muncul.

"Kau sudah dewasa, nak," Kisame tiba-tiba menangis terharu. Aku mengernyit jijik pada ingus yang meler-meler itu. Hih.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanyaku ngeri ketika dia berjalan menghampiriku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Aku berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kain pel di tangan kanan, dan ember di tangan kiri. Gak lucu banget pasang pose pendekar tapi senjatanya alat pembersih begini.

"Kau sudah dewasa! Papa bangga padamu, nak! Hiks…" benar saja, mahluk jelek itu memelukku erat-erat hingga aku sesak napas. Kupukul-pukul kepalanya memakai kain pel bekas membersihkan muntahanku, rambut Hidan, dan kerudung Kakuzu. Ingin aku gerakkan kaki untuk menendang kemaluannya sekali lagi, namun dia terlalu ganas dalam memelukku, sehingga menggerakan kaki saja tidak bisa. Siapapun, jauhkan mahluk ini dariku, plis.

"Kisame!" Sasori menggaplok Kisame dengan buku tebalnya, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung ke arah jendela. Aku segera bernapas dalam-dalam, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Nyaris saja tubuhku menjadi remuk karena dipeluk oleh gorilla jadi-jadian. Ingin sekali aku buka jendela dan dorong dia jatuh ke bawah, biar ko'it sekalian. Namun aku ditahan oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mendorongnya! Dia telah berselingkuh! Ayah jahanam!" umpatku tak jelas. Entah sejak kapan Kisame jadi ayahku.

"Hoi! Hoi! Waras, nak! Waras!" Hidan mengingatkanku bahwa aku bukan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang dilanda depresi akibat kamarnya yang bochor bochor. Sasori juga mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih hidup dengan menamparku bolak-balik memakai bukunya. Uh, gigiku ada yang copot.

Akhirnya, aku kembali sadar bahwa aku anak baek. Dan aku kembali menendang Kisame tepat di wajahnya. Sebuah gigi terlihat copot dari mulutnya. Harusnya aku melampiaskannya pada Sasori, namun entah kenapa wajah Kisame terlihat lebih memadai untuk pelampiasan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak baek…

"Tobi Anak Baek!"

…Oh shiyet.

Seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa stadium akut muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kelasku dengan memakai sebuah topeng spiral berwarna oranye dan celana dalam di kepala. Aku menepuk jidatku. Bagaimana bisa mahluk ini ada di―

"Pein-senpai!"

―sampingku.

"Tobi!" sebuah suara yang berat memanggil mahluk autis yang kini menggesek-gesekan topengnya ke pipiku. Orang aneh dengan tubuh yang dicat hitam-putih setengah-setengah gak niat dengan benda aneh yang menempel di pinggulnya. Itu Zetsu! Teman sekelas Tobi dari kelas 12-A! Tolong aku!

"Zetsu-senpai! Sini, deh! Pipinya Pein-senpai berbatu-batu karena banyak jerawat itemnya, coba rasain, deh!" aku bersumpah akan merebus anak ini di kuali suatu saat nanti. Masa tindikan dibilang jerawat item. Ini orang minta diapain sih. Karung semen mana karung semen.

Namun, terkadang aku bersyukur juga atas kehadiran anak ini―walaupun terkadang aku sangat ingin menggorengnya―karena membuatku tidak satu-satunya yang aneh. Mataku yang ungu karena kelainan pigmen, dan hobiku yang memakai tindikan. Seharusnya, seluruh teman-temanku yang dari kelas lain ini termasuk Deidara tidak boleh diterima karena penampilan dan hobi kami yang aneh. Namun, kami mempunyai sesuatu spesial yang tidak dapat ditolak sekolah ini, jadi kami diterima masuk. Karena itu aku merasa secara tidak langsung menyuap sekolah ini agar aku dapat diterima.

Contohnya, walaupun nilai-nilaiku yang jelek karena otakku juga pas-pasan, namun aku benar-benar menguasai bidang olahraga. Buktinya aku berhasil membuat hidung seorang _keeper_ menjadi pesek karena aku tidak sengaja menendang bola terlalu keras. Jadilah dia nyaris tak berhidung karenaku.

Terkadang aku ragu, namun Tobi ini sebenarnya benar-benar pintar. Setara dengan Itachi. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak mau loncat kelas. 'Tobi mau sama Dei-senpai!' begitulah alasannya ketika kutanya mengapa dia menolak tawaran loncat kelas. Membuatku makin curiga ada cinta segitiga antara Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi.

Lalu Kisame, si aneh bertubuh besar. Dia jago dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan air. Mulai dari cuma kecipak-kecipuk, sampe njebur ke Samudra Pasifik. Tapi dia udah trauma dikejar hiu gara-gara berenang di Samudra.

Hidan, si rambut klimis yang berandal. Kalau dia itu berani. Saking beraninya, kepala sekolahpun pernah dilempar pakai kaleng soda yang mengenai jidatnya. Biar greget katanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah melempar kaleng soda pada kepala sekolah menjadi alasan dia dapat diterima. Karena itu terkadang aku berpikir bahwa sekolah ini sudah agak 'miring'.

Sasori si babifes ini jago dalam hal seni. Nilai seninya bagus. Tapi dia sudah pernah menggaplok salah satu juri kejuaraan seni internasional menggunakan buku keramatnya gara-gara jurinya nanya apa air seninya juga indah. Jadilah Sasori gagal.

Kakuzu, ahli dalam hal hitung-hitungan. Namun terlalu perhitungan. Dia sering dijadikan bendahara kelas gara-gara tampangnya yang angker kalau gak ada yang bayar uang kas. Pengeluaran juga dia hitung baik-baik. Dia memang bendahara yang baik, tapi nyaris mencekik salah satu anak kelasnya karena menunggak uang kas selama 3 bulan.

Itachi, si keriput. Pintar, namun agak banci. Sedikit-sedikit bedak, sedikit-sedikit ngaca, sedikit-sedikit salon. Bikin risih. Tapi entah kenapa _fangirl_nya begitu banyak seperti kutu di bulu anjing. Aku curiga dia memakai dukun.

"Deidara lewat!" ujar Hidan dengan heboh ketika Deidara lewat di depan kelas sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Padahal pacarnya Dei kan Sasori. Sama Tobi.

Deidara ini juga ahli seni tanah liat. Tetapi dia juga suka mengerjai orang lain. Contohnya ketika guru seni meminta karyanya, dia menyerahkannya dan berhasil membuat guru itu terkagum-kagum. Namun tiba-tiba, Deidara menyeringai dan menekan sebuah tombol di remot kontrol, jadilah karya itu meledak dan berhasil menggosongkan wajah guru itu. Nekat. Tapi dia juga bisa serius. Karena itu dia tetap dipertahankan walaupun nyawa beberapa guru nyaris melayang karena leluconnya.

Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan tentang teman-temanku. Lebih baik aku memikirkan kekasihku tercinta Konan-chan~

"Konan-chan!" seruku bahagia begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga mawar kertas di kepalanya. Langsung saja aku memeluknya bahagia. Biarlah teman-temanku menganga. Yang penting jangan sampai mereka menggunakan kekuatan jomblo ngenes untuk menurunkan hujan.

"Menyingkir!" Konan berusaha melepas pelukanku. Ah, betapa _tsundere_nya dirimu, sayang…

**PLAK!**

"Ayam!" ujarku tak jelas begitu Konan menampar pipiku dengan begitu keras. Tak sampai di sana, dia juga mendorongku hingga wajahku menyentuh bekas muntahanku sendiri. Hih. Kini aku harus mengepel wajahku sendiri.

Seluruh kelas tertawa. Aku langsung memasang pose pendekar lagi. Dengan ember dan kain pel lagi. Alih-alih takut, mereka malah tertawa semakin keras. Bahkan Kisame hingga terjatuh ke luar jendela. Untung saja ada matras yang ditumpuk tepat di bawah.

Tapi jijik juga memasang pose seperti ini. Aku seperti petugas kebersihan yang bermimpi menjadi pendekar kung fu.

"Jangan pernah ngaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku lagi!" bentak Konan kejam seperti ibu tiri Cinderella seraya meninggalkan kelasku. Aku kan tidak secantik dan memang bukan Cinderella. Lagipula aku juga bergender laki-laki.

"Cieee yang jones cieeee!"

"Jones lagi!"

"Jones jangan terlalu ngarep woy!"

"Sama eike aja Pein-kuuuun~"

Anjir. Apaan tuh yang terakhir. Meriam mana meriam. Kutembak yang terakhir itu.

"WOI!" teriakku, menghentikan hinaan-hinaan serta sandal yang dilayangkan kepadaku. "Sesama jones tidak boleh menghina jones!"

Dan seketika itu juga satu kelas memelukku dan berkata. "_Sorry, bro._"

**~o0o~**

Aku pulang dengan wajah dongkol. Kisame berada di belakangku, menangis tersedu-sedu mengatakan hal semacam 'Kenapa kau berbohong pada ayah, nak?' atau 'Kau harus punya pacar sungguhan!'

Aku benci hari ini. Sudah ditertawakan satu kelas, dikasih PR matematika lagi. Awas kau, Kakashi. Akan kubaca semua koleksi bukumu! Ah, maksudku, akan kubakar semua koleksi bukumu! Walaupun aku juga ingin membacanya.

Sebuah kulit pisang di depan mataku. Dengan langkah biasa kulangkahi sampah itu. Namun dapat kudengar Kisame jatuh terpeleset. Lagipula ngapain itu mahluk ngikutin aku. Kena damprat dia ngikuti pembawa sial. Eh, aku kok ngaku.

Ah, persetan. Yang penting ratu drama itu tidak membuntutiku lagi. Aku terus berjalan hingga ponsel di dalam kantongku berbunyi dan gemetar. Geli.

"Halo?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga.

"Di taman, dekat air mancur."

Dan panggilan itu terputus. Aku terdiam dan menatap nomor orang yang dengan nekatnya telpon, tidak menjawab pertanyaan, dan cuma menyebutkan tempat. Bikin mangkel juga. Tapi mau tak mau aku harus menurutinya begitu aku tahu bahwa nomor itu adalah nomor kakakku, Nagato.

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat tanpa tengok kanan tengok kiri apalagi tengok atas. Seekor kucing berhasil mencakar wajah tampanku karena tendangan tak sengaja dari sepatu besiku. Aku tak peduli. Aku terus saja berjalan ke depan.

Namun sayangnya…

**GEDEBUK!**

…Aku terpeleset.

"Kadal goreng!" umpatku tak jelas. Kulihat siapa yang menyebabkan aku terpeleset. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan…

…Dapuk! Ada kulit manggis!

**~o0o~**

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menggigit nasi kepalku yang dibungkus rumput laut dalam gigitan-gigitan besar. Kebetulan aku belum makan sama sekali tadi.

"Hmm…" pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan kakakku, Nagato, terlihat sedang bergumam sambil mengunyah nasi kepalnya. Dia sudah menunggu lama di sini tadi.

"Hei," ujarku sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan kekuatan bulan(?). Namun dia terlihat tidak peduli dan memejamkan mata. Dia mengunyah nasi kepalnya bak Putri Solo. Padahal dia sudah makan lebih dulu dari aku, dan makanannya masih banyak. Coba aku, sisa rumput lautnya doang.

Dia menelan makanannya. "Kata _sensei_, kalau makan itu harus dikunyah 32 kali dulu,"

gentong mana gentong. Minta dihajar nih orang.

"Oke," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat, "Aku kesini untuk…"

"Apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran. Lebih baik dia tidak mengungkap pelajaran biologi lagi.

"…Menyelamatkan dunia."

Wih, ada tukang es degan lewat. Pak, pinjem goloknya, dong.

"Bercanda," katanya buru-buru begitu aku melirik tukang es degan keliling itu. "Aku ke sini untuk…" dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Semoga dia tidak mengeluarkan napas naga yang aromanya sangat amburegul itu.

"Untuk membantu nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan lalu terbang ke sekolah mengemudi untuk mendapatkan SIM dan menyelamatkan sebuah mobil yang akan masuk ke gunung berapi kemudian keliling dunia untuk mencari pendamping hidup peliharaanku lalu menghancurkan kejahatan demi kedamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial!"

…Lapangan luas. Berantem, yuk.

"Bercanda lagi," katanya, aku dapat melihat dia agak ngeri melihat mataku yang melotot dan bibirku yang menyeringai lebar. "Jadi, sebenarnya…"

"Kau kesini untuk membantu nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan lalu terbang ke sekolah mengemudi untuk mendapatkan SIM dan menyelamatkan sebuah mobil yang akan masuk ke gunung berapi kemudian keliling dunia untuk mencari pendamping hidup peliharaanmu lalu menghancurkan kejahatan demi kedamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial," ulangku. Aku dapat melihat dia memasang pose pendekar. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku teringat dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dia hanya kurang ember dan kain pel.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghafalkannya dengan begitu cepat?!" tanyanya panik. Pose pendekarnya makin kentara. _Cleaning service_ mana _cleaning service_. Pinjem ember dan kain pel, dong.

"Tidak penting," jawabku singkat, "Intinya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" lanjutku sambil memandang ke arah lain. Orang-orang di taman ini sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan aku tidak mau dikira sebagai adik dari orang yang otaknya agak miring.

"Oh, itu," dia kembali duduk di sampingku. Membuatku harus menahan malu karena orang-orang itu menatapku juga saat ini. Hih. Ngapain situ liat-liat. Sini matanya biar kucolok.

"Jadi, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ bilang bahwa nilaimu akhir-akhir ini menurun," katanya sambil mengeluarkan dua buah jus jeruk dalam kemasan melalui kantong celana ajaibnya yang memuat entah berapa banyak lagi cemilan. "Karena itu, mereka mengirimku ke sini untuk mengecek apakah kau baik-baik saja di apartemenmu."

Plis, nilaiku dari dulu memang jelek.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah basa-basi dan menutup-nutupi," ujarku, mengambil jus jeruk itu dan segera membukanya menggunakan gigi. "Kalau kau mau mengatakan_nya_, katakan saja."

Nagato menghela napas lalu meminum jus jeruknya. "Kau tahu… _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sangat…"

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" selaku tak sabar. Habis, bicaranya seperti orang pasrah hidup. Pelan, penuh jeda. Membuatku ingin memenggal kepalanya memakai pisau _guillotine_.

"…Iya, selain itu…"

"Aku sudah menjuarai lomba sepak bola, basket, dan banyak lagi. Tidak perlu takut aku tidak naik kelas jika nilaiku jelek," aku kembali menyela. Kubuang kemasan jus jerukku ke sembarang arah.

"Susu soda tumpeh-tumpeh! Siapa yang melempar kotak jus jeruk ke kepalaku?!

"Pein!" Nagato menjitak kepalaku dengan keras.

"Maaf," ucapku, mengangkat kedua bahu dengan tampang tak bersalah. Aku kan memang tidak bersalah. Aku kan anak manis.

"Ih, nakal!" ujar Nagato dengan nada agak kebule-bulean yang menjijikan. Aku bergidik jijik. Persis banget sama sebuah iklan cat tembok, tapi kalau yang memerankan dia lebih cocok jika iklan cat kuku.

"_Anyway_," Nagato melototiku lagi. Sini kucongkel itu matanya. "_Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ ingin agar kau memiliki seorang pendamping."

Aku menyemburkan air mancur yang sempat kumasukkan ke mulutku. Haus. "Pendamping? PENDAMPING?! Umurku masih tujuh belas tahun!"

"Bukan pendamping hidup, idiot. Maksudnya, pendamping agar kau tidak 'kacau'. Kau kan tinggal sendiri di apartemenmu," Nagato meminum jus jeruknya lagi. Sebuah kerikil mengenai kepalanya. "Pendamping yang pintar kalau bisa. Agar nilaimu meningkat," lanjutnya, dengan wajah dongkol sambil melirik seorang pria tua yang tertawa berguling-guling di atas ubin batu taman ini. Diduga kuat dia masih belum puas membalas dendam akibat lemparanku tadi.

Oh, tolong. Semua nilai teman-temanku jelek. Aku tidak bisa fokus jika Itachi mengajariku. Apalagi Tobi. Hih.

"Bagaimana jika kakak yang menemaniku?" tanyaku penuh harap. Kugunakan jurus mata berkaca-kaca ala anak anjing andalanku. Nagato menatapku jijik.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya, memusnahkan harapanku, "Lagipula, aku juga harus bekerja di luar Jepang."

"Oh…" sahutku pelan sambil menundukan wajahku. Berpura-pura sedih. Tapi Nagato kelihatan tidak peduli. Sial. Aku harus belajar lagi pada ratu drama itu.

"Baiklah," Nagato berdiri.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung. Pasalnya dia berdiri saat matahari mulai terbenam. Membuatnya seperti drama di mana tokoh-tokoh menatap hampa sambil berdiri dan _background_nya adalah matahari terbenam. Aku mengernyit jijik jika Nagato yang menjadi tokohnya.

"Aku akan pergi," katanya sambil menggendong tasnya yang entah ditaruh di mana tadi.

"Sekarang?"

"Endak! Tahun depan!" jawabnya sambil menggaplokku menggunakan tasnya yang ternyata berisi laptop. Jadilah aku terjungkal ke dalam air mancur.

"Oh, tahun depan," tanggapku. Kini ia menjitak kepalaku menggunakan batu. Sakit.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dari semuanya," dia membawa tasnya, "Kau harus berubah. _Kaa-san_ tidak senang melihat hobimu bertindik seperti itu. Bereskan juga kamar apartemenmu itu, berantakan sekali. Lain kali jika kau ingin melakukan panggilan video, bereskan dulu lingkunganmu."

Aku mengelus kepalaku. Hih. Jahat sekali dia. Kakak durhaka. Beruntung dia sudah pergi. Jadi aku bisa balas dendam dengan tidak memberitahunya jika resleting celananya terbuka.

**~o0o~**

Aku terbaring di ranjangku yang empuk. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang penuh dengan permen karet. Entah pikiran apa yang merasukiku hingga aku dengan bodohnya menempel permen karet yang telah kukunyah di sana. Sekarang ada cicak yang terjebak di sana.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

'_Kau harus berubah_.'

Berubah jadi apa?

'_Kecoa. Semut kalau bisa. Biar mati keinjek sekalian.'_

Ah, pikiran bodoh. Siapa sih yang punya pikiran sepertimu? Kasihan dia.

Aku berdiri dan mencari pakaian di lemari yang berada di samping pintu kamarku. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku sekarang juga.

"AYAM!" jeritku tiba-tiba ketika seekor kecoa terbang begitu aku membuka lemari. Kuambil sapu lidi yang berada tepat di sampingku dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Sementara kecoa itu sudah hinggap di atas lantai dan menatapku. Pose pendekarku makin kentara. Walaupun sama anehnya dengan pose pendekarku di sekolah tadi. Bedanya kali ini memakai sapu lidi. Bukan ember dan kain pel.

Kecoa itu tetap diam menatapku.

Diam.

Diam.

Di…

.

.

…DAPUK! DIA TERBANG! MAAAK! TOLOOOONG!

Kulempar sapu lidiku pada kecoa itu. Dia terjatuh. Tapi tak lama kemudian kembali terbang dan mengejarku. Wat de hel. Seseorang, tolong, plis.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam. Aku dapat melihat kecoa itu menabrak pintu kamar mandi dan terjatuh. Bahaya sudah hilang. Ah leganya.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa itu yang coklat-coklat, berantena, punya kaki banyak, dan berdiri di lantai?

'_Itu kecoa, bego.'_

Oh, itu kecoa. Aku baru tahu. Kukira apa.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

DAPUK! ITU KECOA!

**~o0o~**

Kubuka pintu kamar mandiku dan keluar hanya berlilitkan handuk. Mau mandi saja harus bawa semprotan nyamuk. Di kamarku ini ternyata memang benar-benar banyak kecoanya.

'_Kau harus berubah.'_

Iya-iya, pikiran bawel. Diam kau. Aku juga ingat kata-kata itu. Tidak usah kau ulang-ulang terus seperti radio rusak.

'_Aku kan memang rusak.'_

…Diam kau.

Baru saja perdebatan konyol itu akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi, sebuah suara ketukan terdengar di pintu apartemenku.

'_Buka pintunya!'_

Tidak usah kau perintah akan kubuka juga, bodoh. Sebel juga punya pikiran kayak gini.

Kakiku melangkah mendekati pintu kayu itu. Kupegang erat-erat semprotan nyamuk di tangan kananku. Kali aja ada kecoa raksasa. Tanganku yang satunya memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku begitu aku membuka pintu.

"Pein, ini aku, Kon…" suara gadis berambut biru itu segera memelan. Matanya melebar menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia mematung seketika. Apakah dia baru pertama kali melihat orang ganteng sepertiku?

"Konan, apa―"

"…KYAAAAAAA!" jeritnya sambil menutup matanya. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Ada apa ini? Dia alergi melihatku kah?

"Ada apa?" gumamku bingung.

'_Lihat ke bawah!'_

Kutatap ke bawah. Tidak ada yang aneh, kok. Hanya ada…

…Shiyet! Handukku lepas!

"Ma-maaf!" segera kulempar botol semprotan nyamuk itu sembarangan hingga mengenai jidat Konan dan kututupi bagian terlarangku itu dan masuk kembali sambil membanting pintu apartemenku. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan memakai pakaianku terburu-buru. Saking buru-burunya, sebuah celana dalam tidak sengaja terpakai di kepalaku.

"Sial!" umpatku ketika aku salah memasukkan kaki ke lubang celana. Aku melompat-lompat bak kangguru. Sebuah bungkus makanan di depanku, aku terjatuh dan seekor tikus yang malang berhasil ketindihan tubuhku. Dia bergerak-gerak dan meronta-ronta di bawah tubuhku. Geli.

Setelah beberapa saat 'bertempur' dengan pakaian, aku kembali membuka pintu dan mendapati Konan dengan benjolan besar di jidatnya. Sebuah map tebal merah muda di tangan kanan dan sebuah botol semprotan nyamuk. Cocok sekali jadi pendekar serangga.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku pada gadis itu dengan takut-takut. Bisa saja aku disemprot menggunakan botol itu. Aku kan masih sayang papa sama mama. Aku sayang mama dan papa, mumumu.

Mumumu.

Mumumu.

Mumumumumumumu.

Muuaaah.

Muaaaaach.

Muaa―

**PLAK!**

"AYAM!" teriakku lagi begitu Konan menamparku menggunakan map tebalnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga menindihku dan hampir mematahkan lenganku. Anjrit, serem banget ini orang.

"Ngapain cium-cium?!" bentaknya sambil menarik keras lenganku. Aku semakin menjerit-jerit kesetanan. Tetangga-tetanggaku keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang di-s_mack down_ oleh seorang wanita di ambang pintu apartemennya.

"Iyayayayayayayay!" rancauku tidak jelas. Kini dia menjambak rambutku dan mennghantamkan kepalaku ke lantai dengan ganas. Kini petugas kebersihan juga menatapku dengan aneh.

"Anjing! Jangkrik! Belalang! Semvak!" kukeluarkan semua nama binatang dan pakaian dalam yang aku tahu ketika kepalaku menghantam lantai. Wanita ini semakin mengganas, dan orang-orang itu hanya menatapku. Gak ada yang mau bantu atau apa gitu kek. Ucapin mantra misalnya, biar setan ini pergi.

"Kenapa cium-cium?!" Konan kini membalikan tubuhku yang semula tengkurap menjadi telentang dan dia duduk di atas dadaku. Dia melotot sambil mencekikku. Tetangga-tetanggaku hanya melotot dan menganga sambil menutupi mulut mereka. BANTU WOY!

"Kenapa bibirmu monyong-monyong seperti tadi?!" Konan, dengan hidung kembang-kempis, bertanya sambil mengangkat tinjunya. Di mataku, dia benar-benar mirip babi.

"Khhkk!" aku menunjuk tangannya yang mencekik leherku. Dengan mantap dia menarik tangannya. Namun, karena dia menariknya terlalu keras, wajahnya tidak sengaja terkena hantaman tangannya sendiri. Ciyee yang kualat ciyee.

Tetangga-tetanggaku menahan tawa. Pfffttt. Aku sendiri juga berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelalaian mahluk buas ini.

"Udah!" dia melotot padaku dan semua tetanggaku. Dengan kompak mereka semua kembali ke dalam apartemen mereka. Aku membayangkan Konan seperti singa jantan berambut biru yang mengaum.

"Sekarang!" Konan menunjuk mata kananku dengan telunjuknya. Mbak, itu jarinya jauhin plis. Entar ini mata kecolok gimana. "Beritahu aku apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi!"

"Aku tidak sengaja!" aku membela diri sendiri. Gak masuk akal kalo mau cium orang itu gak sengaja. Tapi aku kan bicara sungguhan. Maksudku tadi kan mau bayangin cium pipinya mamaku terdjintah. Mumumu.

**PLAK!**

"Bazeng!" umpatku begitu Konan kembali menamparku. Agak disensor tentunya. Dia kembali memelototiku dengan ngeri. Namun, yang aku lihat adalah seekor singa jantan dengan rambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar di kepalanya. Sedang menjilat bibirnya dan mewarnai kuku menggunakan kuteks. Lipstick merah dan bedak di mana-mana. _Eyeshadow_ yang ketebelan bikin dia mirip Kuntilanak. Aku jijik sendiri dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Sudahlah!" dia berdiri dengan ketus. Aku bernapas lega. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menginjak perutku keras-keras, membuatku terbatuk. Anjrit, ini cewek dateng-dateng udah niat bunuh orang. Eh tapi salahku juga sih.

Aku berdiri sambil memegangi perut dan lenganku yang hampir patah karena kegilaan Konan tadi. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum dengan gigiku yang kuyakin sudah ompong akibat gaplokan Sasori di sekolah tadi. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku ini bak sampah berjalan.

"Minggir," katanya ketus. Tanpa melihat siapa yang di depannya apalagi siapa yang di bawahnya dia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Mana pake dorong-dorong lagi. Ini perut sakit abis ditendang, mbak. Entar aku muntah gimana, nanti kan dikira hamil.

"Hei, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan pincang-pincang begitu ia menaruh mapnya di atas mejaku lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamuku dan mencatat-catat sesuatu di _note_ kecilnya.

'Tiga buah sofa, dua besar satu kecil. Sebuah meja yang dialasi taplak meja putih dan dipenuhi oleh kaleng soda. Sebuah TV _flat_ yang sedang dalam kondisi mati. Di bawah TV itu terdapat sebuah lemari yang kuyakini ada perangkat _playstation_ dan beberapa keping CD film. Pintu masuk terdapat di sebelah kanan TV. Ada tiga buah pintu lainnya. Dua di sebelah kanan dan satu di sebelah kiri. Semuanya berantakan, banyak sampah.' Begitulah yang ia tulis di _note_nya. Apakah dia sedang berlatih untuk mendeskripsikan suatu ruangan? Entahlah. Yang penting di sini adalah bagaimana dia tahu ada perangkat _playstation_ dan beberapa keping CD film di lemari TVku. Apakah dia bisa melihat tembus pandang? Aku harus menutupi bagian terlarangku kalau begitu.

"Apa yang terdapat di balik pintu-pintu itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dua buah pintu di sebelah kanan ruangan ini bergantian. Mungkin saja dia adalah petugas interogasi kepolisian. Lihat saja matanya yang enggak nyantai itu. Pake melototin aku segala. Sini aku congkel itu matanya biar lebih gampang nyopotnya, mbak, sekalian balas dendam. Huahahaha.

"Hei!" bentaknya ketika aku melihati matanya dan membayangkan adegan-adegan _bloody scene_ yang sering kutonton di film-film. "Aku meminta jawaban, bukan keheningan!"

Aku tersentak. Ini mbak galak banget. Udah nampar wajah orang, nyelonong masuk seenaknya ke apartemen orang, sekarang malah bentak-bentak orang. Minta dibacok nih.

"Oke, oke," ujarku santai sambil berjalan pincang menuju pintu di sebelah kiri. Dapur. "Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, aku akan berikan coklat hangat. Kau pasti kedinginan setelah datang ke sini malam-malam."

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi," katanya, sok _to the point_, tapi ujung-ujungnya juga nempelin pantatnya ke sofa. Minta ditendang nih.

"Aku diantarkan oleh ayahku menggunakan mobil," ungkapnya, padahal gak ada yang nanya.

"Dan aku yakin kau tetap kedinginan berdiri di koridor tadi," bantahku, sok baik. Tapi lebih baik daripada dihajar lagi.

Konan mendengus. Tapi aku yakin dia ingin sekali minum coklat hangat. Jaim juga nih cewek. Jaim tapi nyebelin.

Setelah beberapa saat bertempur dengan tikus-tikus yang nakal, aku kembali sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir coklat hangat dengan _marshmallow_ yang melayang di atasnya dan sepiring kue coklat yang ditaburi _chocochips_. Aku duduk di sampingnya seraya menjaga jarak dan mengambil sebuah kue.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini, nona?" tanyaku seraya mengunyah kue itu. Dia ikut mengambil kue dan menggigitnya bak singa ketemu daging. Buset, pelan-pelan aja, mbak. Kasihan kuenya. Kalau masih mangkel jangan dilampiasin ke kue dong.

"Aku ke sini dikirim oleh kakakmu," ujarnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia malah mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakannya. Yang pendatang di sini siapa, sih. Kok dia yang seenaknya.

Aku menyeruput coklat hangatku sembari memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang terjatuh dari ketinggian di layar televisi. Sebuah _marshmallow_ masuk ke mulutku, kenyal dan manis. "Diutus untuk apa?"

"Untuk membantu nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan lalu terbang ke sekolah mengemudi untuk mendapatkan SIM dan menyelamatkan sebuah mobil yang akan masuk ke gunung berapi kemudian keliling dunia untuk mencari pendamping hidup peliharaanku lalu menghancurkan kejahatan demi kedamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial!"

Waw. Aku tercengang.

Coba tebak apa yang kakakku berikan pada Konan sehingga menjadi seperti ini.

"Bercanda," katanya. Dia mengambil _notes_ dan pensilnya lalu menulis lagi. Kulirik lagi tulisannya itu dengan curiga untuk mengantisipasinya menuliskan hal-hal konyol yang kubenci. Atau candaan. Dia tidak ahli bercanda. Aku justru takut.

'Dia memberiku kue coklat bertabur _chochochips_ yang manis dan renyah.'

Dia meminum coklat hangatnya dan kembali menulis.

'Coklat hangat yang nikmat. Rasa manis yang samar disertai rasa panas yang menghangatkan tubuhku. _Marshmallow_ yang manis dan kenyal menjadi selingan yang lezat ketika lidahku mengecapnya.'

Sejak kapan dia melatih caranya mendeskripsikan sesuatu?

"Baiklah," dia kembali menutup _notes_nya dan menaruh pensil itu di celah telinganya. Dia seperti guru yang galak. Cuma kurang kacamata tebel. "Sebenarnya aku diutus untuk…"

"Membantu nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan lalu terbang ke sekolah mengemudi untuk mendapatkan SIM dan menyelamatkan sebuah mobil yang akan masuk ke gunung berapi kemudian keliling dunia untuk mencari pendamping hidup peliharaanku lalu menghancurkan kejahatan demi kedamaian abadi dan keadilan sosial. Kau tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi," sela-ku sambil mendengus. Kurasa Nagato mengajari dia gaya bercanda yang begitu menyebalkan bagiku. Aku berjanji akan memasukkan kecoa di dalam tasnya jika dia kembali.

Eh, tunggu. Memangnya aku berani pegang kecoa, ya?

"Bukan!" dia kembali memukulku dengan mapnya. Aku yakin dia adalah jelmaan siluman sadis yang begitu suka menyiksa. "Aku diutus untuk menjagamu."

"Tapi kau tidak memakai seragam keamanan!" protesku dengan logis. Kutangkis mapnya yang melayang hendak memukulku itu. Kini aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pendekar. Tanpa kain pel, ember, ataupun sapu lidi. Dan aku juga sedang tidak menghadapi kecoa.

Konan mendengus sambil kembali menaruh mapnya di atas meja. "Tidak usah memakai seragam untuk menjagamu. Maksud 'menjaga' di sini adalah untuk 'mengubahmu'."

Oh, Nagato. Kau harus belajar makna sebuah kata dengan lebih baik. Tidak takutkah kau menyesatkan gadis ini dengan pengertianmu yang benar-benar menyimpang?

"Intinya," dia kembali mengambil sebuah kue. "_You must change_!"

"_Change_?" aku membeo dengan tampang orang bodoh. Walaupun aku memang bodoh, sih.

"Berubah, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Bahasa Inggris," ujarnya, sekaligus meremehkan. Dia melirikku sambil menyeringai bak nenek sihir. Dan aku adalah anak kecil, makanannya nenek sihir. Buku dongeng itu benar-benar memberiku banyak ilmu.

"Jadi, sekarang apa?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah kue lagi. Dia melirikku dengan malas seraya menaruh kembali cangkirnya lalu mendengus malas. Ini mbak kok kurang ajar banget sih.

"Sekarang kita akan…" dia membuka _notes_nya dan menarik napas panjang.

"…pergi ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram kejahatan kemudian menyelam ke dalam samudra untuk mengerjakan soal matematika Kakashi-sensei dengan mencari kebenaran yang tersembunyi di dalam lubang kelinci dan menyelamatkan tupai yang akan tertabrak oleh mobil!"

Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Giginya berwarna kecoklatan penuh noda coklat. Hih. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pisau mana pisau. Aku harus mempertahankan diriku dari siluman ini.

"Bercanda, kok. Hehehe," kekehnya, tidak jelas dan mengerikan. Lihatlah senyum psikopatnya yang benar-benar alami itu. Aku yakin dia memiliki bakat untuk menjadi pembunuh ulung.

"Bercandanya jelek," hinaku, dan dia langsung melotot padaku. Seketika itu juga angin dingin membelai tengkukku, lampu di ruangan itu berkedip-kedip, wangi bunga kamboja menyeruak entah dari mana, dan tembang Lingsir Wengi muncul kembali. Ini maksudnya apa sih. Siapa nih yang nyinden, siapa nih yang nebar bunga, siapa juga yang mainin lampu sama nyalain kipas angin? Sini, sini, aku penggal kepala kalian.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya sambil pasang wajah angker. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencekikku lagi. Kali ini juga membunuhku.

"Bercanda, kok. Hehehe," jawabku, gak kreatif, emang. Tapi masih mending daripada di-_smack down_ lagi.

Konan mendengus. Suasana aneh tadi menghilang begitu saja. Dalam hati aku berharap dapat lepas dari gadis ini secepat mungkin.

"Jadi, sekarang apa?" tanyaku, mengembalikan topik awal yang sempat terlupakan sejak Konan menyerang(?).

"Sekarang," Konan mengambil sebuah gulungan dari mapnya dan menunjukannya di depan mataku. "Aku punya 'beberapa' daftar yang harus dilakukan agar kau berubah."

**Syuur…**

Glek. Aku menelan ludah. Beberapa katanya. Beberapa. Dan sebuah kertas yang panjangnya minta ampun dan penuh dengan tulisan itu disebut beberapa. Beberapa. Ya, beberapa virus kegilaan sudah merasuki otakmu, Konan.

"Dan kita harus melakukan semua ini," katanya, dengan kegilaan. Lihat saja kertas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk akibat tak punya tempat agar terbentang itu. Seperti usus. Panjaaaaaaaang sekali. Berapa meter? Ratusan!

Aku mengambil ujung dari kertas itu seolah-olah kertas itu adalah bom tahi. "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Serius?"

"Enggak! Bercanda!" ucap Konan sambil menamparku lagi. Hih. Ini mbak labil banget sih.

"Katanya tadi sungguh, yakin," ujarku, memegangi pipiku. Ternyata cewek itu memang labil, ya.

"Sudahlah!" Konan menggulung kertas itu lagi. Kutatap tangannya yang menggulung kertas itu bak mesin penggulung. Aku makin ngeri akan apa yang ditulis di dalam sana. "Kita harus tidur! Ini sudah larut malam."

Aku yang sedang meminum coklat hangatku langsung tersedak. Kutaruh cangkirku kembali ke atas nampan dan memukul-mukul dadaku seperti gorilla dan terbatuk-batuk. Sebuah _marshmallow_ melesat keluar dari mulutku dan kembali ke cangkirku beserta liur-liurnya. Coklat panas yang tadinya sudah kuminum kini mengucur keluar kembali dari hidungku.

"_Yuck_," Konan mengernyit jijik melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku hanya memandangnya aneh sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ini salahnya dia yang membuatku tersedak kok dia yang jijik sendiri. Salah siapa bilang jam 6 sore sudah larut malam.

'_Mungkin dia lelah_.'

"Ohok! Baiklah, ohok! Baiklah," ujarku, terbatuk sambil berusaha berbicara, mengabaikan pikiranku yang sedang membuat hipotesa-hipotesa tak masuk akal. Ketika sudah agak reda, aku mengambil napas panjang dan kembali berbicara. "Maksudku, apa yang barusan kau katakan? 'Kita'? 'Kita' harus tidur?"

"Ya, kita," jawabnya, cuek dan ketus. Namun dia dengan baik hatinya menumpuk piring dan cangkir itu kembali ke atas nampan. Akhirnya, dia tahu sekarang siapa yang penda―

"Nih, taruh di dapur sana."

―tang.

"Ngapain diem aja? Taruh sana!" suruhnya seperti ibu tiri Cinderella. Aku hanya melotot padanya. Ini anak udah ngehajar orang, nyelonong seenaknya, sekarang merintah-merintah.

Aku harus melawan balik, DEMI KEMERDEKAAN!

"Lah yang pendatang di sini siapa? Kok situ nyuruh-nyuruh?" tanyaku pada Konan sambil berdiri menantang, yang kini sedang berdiri sambil ngikir kuku. Kayak bos banget dia.

"Lah yang disuruh berubah di sini siapa?" Konan kembali bertanya padaku sambil berkacak pinggang. Persis tuan rumah. Dan aku pendatang yang tak tahu sopan santun. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengantongi izin dari kakakmu."

"Tapi―"

"―dan hal ini juga merupakan bagian dari daftarku, jadi jangan membantah, tuan," selanya, kurang ajar sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kulirik cangkir di atas nampan. Andai saja cangkir ini bisa melayang sendiri pada wanita itu, maka aku akan bahagia, membalas dendam dan terbebas dari hukuman HAM. Kali ini Hak Asasi Manusia.

"Jadi, tuan Pein," ujarnya, mendekatiku sambil mengantongi alat untuk mengikir kukunya tadi. "Aku harap kau bisa diajak bekerja sama, karena mulai saat ini, akulah pengawasmu. CCTVmu."

Plis, gak ada CCTV berjalan.

"Oh, ya," dia menambahkan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya. Mungkin dia mengira bibirnya itu pintu. "Aku juga akan menginap di sini."

Aku yang baru saja akan kembali duduk langsung terpeleset. Seperti tadi siang di saat aku terpeleset kulit manggis yang kini gak ada ekstraknya.

"Di sini?" ujarku tak percaya. Bagus, aku mempunyai sebuah CCTV berjalan yang galak dan akan menggangguku setiap saat. Mana semprotan nyamukku tadi? Biar kusemprot mahluk ini.

"Yap, dan tidur di sana," Konan menunjuk pintu kamarku. Aku menganga lebar. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika itu pintu kamar? Aku makin curiga dia dapat melihat tembus pandang.

"Tapi―"

"―Dan kau tidur di sini," selanya. Jarinya yang berkuteks merah-kuning-hijau seperti lampu lalu lintas itu menunjuk sofa.

Kurasa aku yang pendatang di sini.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah mengerti," katanya, mengedip dengan genit hingga perutku seperti terbelit oleh hutang duit kepada Kakuzuit. Kakinya yang terbalut celana jins melangkah bak Putri Solo ke dalam kamarku.

"Hei!" cegahku sebelum dia masuk ke dalam surgaku yang berisi bantal dan guling yang empuk. "Aku juga butuh selimut! Bantal, guling―"

"―kasur, komputer, _handphone, charger_, kenapa tidak sekalian reaktor nuklir saja?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Karena reaktor nuklir bisa meledak, dan karena aku anak baek, aku tidak mau menyimpannya," dustaku, padahal aku bukanlah anak baek. Karena gelar anak baek telah disandang oleh Tobi.

Konan mendengus. Dia masuk ke kamarku tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi apalagi babi guling. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah guling yang dibungkus selimut melesat keluar bak torpedo dari kamarku dan berhasil mengenai wajah tampanku hingga aku terjatuh dan bisa bangkit lagi.

"Itu yang kau butuhkan," ucap Konan. Dia kembali ke dalam kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Mbak, itu engselnya udah mau lepas, jangan dibanting-banting pintunya.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, kepalanya yang biru muncul lagi dari dalam dan kembali memerintahku seolah-olah dia adalah ratu. "Besok bangunlah pagi-pagi, siapkan sarapan untukku dan untukmu sendiri, bersihkan ruang tamu, dan terima koper barangku."

Aku baru teringat dia bahkan tidak membawa sehelai tisu.

"Tunggu!" cegahku sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku. "Bagaimana dengan PRku dari Kakashi-sensei? Aku belum mengerjakannya!"

"Akan kukerjakan!"

Aku tersentak.

"Sudah?" tanyanya sambil menatapku malas. Kalau saja telingaku bisa terkejut, mereka pasti akan melotot dan menganga saat ini.

Dia bilang 'akan kukerjakan!'

'Akan kukerjakan!'

'Kukerjakan!'

'!'

Dia akan mengerjakan PRku. Dia akan mengerjakan PRku. Dia akan mengerjakan PRku. Dia akan mengerjakan PRku. Dia akan―hei! Untuk apa pelangi di sana? Hilangkan! Terlalu berlebihan! Euforiaku tidak sampai memunculkan pelangi juga kali.

Tapi yang terpenting, dia akan mengerjakan PRku! PR matematikaku!

"Tetapi hanya untuk malam ini!"

…Kampret.

"Sekarang, kau harus membersihkan dapur, ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi!" perintahnya seperti majikanku. Dan kali ini aku merasa seperti guk-guk yang setia. Hih.

Dia kembali masuk ke kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Aduh, mbak, itu engselnya udah mau copot disiksa aja. Besok dia pensiun, loh. Jangan disiksa terus, mbak.

Seusai aku berbelas-kasihan pada engsel pintu kamarku, aku mengangkut nampan berisi piring kue dan cangkir itu ke dalam dapur dan menaruhnya di wastafel. Kutatap seluruh penjuru dapurku. Lubang tikus di mana-mana, bercak-bercak saus di meja dan kompor, kulkas yang nyaris jebol karena isinya yang berlebihan, dan atap yang retak. Jadi atapku akan bochor-bochor jika hujan.

Menurut standardku masih bersih, kok.

Aku menarik napas. Mungkin bagi Konan, semua ini kotor. Dia hanya belum lihat tikus yang berenang saat banjir.

Tapi, apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau aku harus membersihkannya. Aku tidak mau Konan berteriak-teriak sambil membawa sepatu _high heels_ dan berlarian di sekeliling ruangan karena melihat tikus di dalam dapur.

Aku keluar dari dapur dan hendak mengambil spons dan ember dari kamar mandi tamu. Ketika aku melewati kamarku, aku dapat mendengar Konan berteriak, berikut suara benda-benda yang dilempar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada perang dunia di dalam sana.

Penasaran, aku mendekati kamarku sambil membawa tongkat bisbol dari besi yang kusimpan di bawah sofa. Kupegang gagang pintu itu sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kekuatan dari dalam, kekuatan dari dalam, kekuatan dari dalam…

KEKUATAN DARI DALAAAM!

**Jduak!**

"Ayam!" umpatku begitu sebuah sepatu _high heels_ menghantam jidatku ketika aku membuka pintu itu. Tongkat bisbolku terlepas dari genggamanku, aku meninggal dan bisa bangkit lagi.

Bercandalah. Aku bukan _zombie_. Maksudku aku terjatuh dan bisa bangkit lagi.

"Pein!" Konan segera menghampiriku yang tergeletak bak pejuang Hak Asasi Murid. Aku memegang tangannya yang lembut, mataku menatapnya dengan redup.

"Ko-konan…" ucapku tergagap, mendramatisir, "ka-katakan pa-pada istri dan anakku, ayahnya te-telah gugur di me-medan perang… sebagai… pe-pejuang…

"Ka-katakan pada mereka juga… jangan mengecek _history browser_ku… ka-karena… mereka akan me-menyesal ji-jika… me… lakukannya… ka-katakan juga… bahwa a-aku tidak sengaja… menghabiskan s-stok makanan Si Bleki ka-karena aku ke-kelaparan…"

**Plak!**

"Ayam!" umpatku lagi begitu Konan menamparku menggunakan _high heels_nya. Hih. Kok ayam terus, sih. Sesekali gajah gitu kek. Atau naga. Ayam mah kagak greget.

"Boro-boro anak sama istri, pacar aja kagak punya," ujarnya, mengingatkanku bahwa aku adalah jones. Jomblo ngenes.

"Kalo gitu, kamu aja jadi pacar aku," aku memegang erat-erat tangannya sambil memasang wajah melas.

Dan pada malam itu aku harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan dan tidur dengan sebuah sepatu _high heels_ yang ditempel oleh Konan menggunakan selotip di wajahku. Ditemani oleh seekor kecoa yang ternyata terbang dari dalam kamarku tadi.

Padahal aku juga belum makan malam.

Huhuhuhu, ngenes banget nasibku.

**~o0o~**

"Buakakakakak!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga dia terjungkal dari kursinya. Air mata terlihat membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Seneng temennya menderita, iya. Prihatin sama temennya yang menderita, enggak.

Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya ngorok hingga membentuk gelembung ingus sekarang ikut tertawa-tawa. Cuma wajahnya aja yang disembunyiin di balik tas. Liat aja tuh pundaknya goyang-goyang sama suara cekikikan yang kayak Pak Vampir. Karena Mak Lampir terlalu _mainstream_.

"Padahal itu cewek incaranmu, kan?" tanya Kiba sambil menyeka air matanya. Tangannya yang satunya terlihat memegangi perutnya karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Tapi dia galak gitu, kagak jadi dah ngincar dia, cari yang lain aja," ujarku ketus. Kulihat teman-temanku yang lain juga tertawa-tawa, termasuk si Tobi yang autis itu. Kulihat Chouji yang tersedak makanannya akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

Gara-gara bekas sepatu _high heels_ yang menempel di wajahku semalaman kemarin, satu kelas, tidak, satu sekolah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi denganku. Hingga topik 'Ada Apa dengan Pein' menjadi _hot topic_ hari ini. Ingin sekali aku menjawab KDRT, tapi takut dikira yang 'iya-iya', jadi kujawab apa adanya saja. Walaupun sejujurnya jawaban itu juga menjurus ke KDRT.

"Tapi enak juga PRmu dikerjain," keluh Rock Lee sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku segera muntah di kantong plastik terdekat, berdoa supaya tidak bochor dan tumpeh-tumpeh lagi seperti kemarin.

"Cuma sekali saja," bantahku. Iya kalo setiap hari, nah ini sekali doang. Mana disuruh-suruh lagi.

Lalu aku terbayang kata-kata Konan kemarin.

'_You must change_!'

'_Must change_!'

'_Change_!'

'_!'_

Berubah, ya?

Jika perkataan Nagato dibandingkan dengan perbuatan dan perkataan Konan kemarin, bisa diduga Nagato tidak mengucapkan semuanya padaku.

Aku sudah lama begini.

Sudah sangat lama.

Dan kenapa perubahan baru dilakukan sekarang?

Bukankah jika dilakukan dari dulu jauh lebih mudah?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka berusaha lakukan padaku?

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depanku seperti daun pohon pisang di malam hari. Angker. Dan tangan itu terus melambai, melambai, melambai, melam―

**Plak!**

"Naga!" umpatku. _Yeah_, kali ini umpatannya bukan ayam!

"Kenapa kau melamun?" seorang gadis berambut biru dengan seragam sekolah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan bangkuku. Tatapannya benar-benar mengintimidasi dan tajam menusuk bagaikan belati.

Kuabaikan pertanyaan itu dan melihat teman-temanku satu kelas bersama Tobi dengan yang lainnya berdiri di depan kelas, mereka memakai baju serba hitam dan membawa sebuah karangan bunga. Mereka menangis, sebuah peti mati ditaruh di lantai kelas, bersama dengan fotoku yang juga dibingkai karangan bunga. Sebuah simfoni lembut dari piano yang entah diambil dari mana mengiringi suasana sedih itu. Simfoni kematian.

Ini maksudnya apa ini. Mana itu si Tobi malah pake gaun pernikahan pula. Fotoku yang lagi ngupil juga.

"WOI!" Konan menggeprak mejaku. Mereka yang berdiri di depan kelas serentak mengucapkan 'ayam ayam ayam!'. Aku sendiri hanya kaget dan tidak mengumpat lagi.

"Kenapah, mbak?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala, menatapnya dengan polos. Dia sendiri menatapku makin angker. Simfoni kematian itu digantikan oleh tembang Lingsir Wengi. Wewangian melati kembali menusuk indra penciumanku.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Semilir angin membelai tengkukku. Aku merasa di rumah hantu.

Aku berdiri dan menatap matanya.

Teman-temanku di depan kelas menggigiti jari.

Tobi menangis terharu.

Dan sebuah kata meluncur halus dari bibirku.

"Ke-po."

Dan pada hari itu juga aku harus sekolah dengan dua buah sepatu _high heels_ menempel di wajahku.

**~o0o~**

"Kau belum kapok juga?" tanya Kisame, yang kini membuntutiku sama seperti kemarin. Dua buah _high heels_ di wajahku membuat orang-orang yang kami lewati bertanya-tanya apakah aku ini merupakan korban KDRT yang terlalu dini atau program promosi sebuah toko sepatu.

"Belum," dustaku. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah kapok akibat seorang nenek-nenek yang bertanya apakah benda yang menempel di wajahku ini inovasi baru untuk mempromosikan sesuatu. Dan aku jawab 'ya'.

"Bohong," ujarnya.

"Memang," dukungku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak kau lepas saja sepatu itu?" tanya Kisame sambil melirik selotip di wajahku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Karena dari tadi Konan membuntuti kita."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena dia adalah CCTV yang berjalan."

Dan Kisame menyarankanku untuk berhenti mengatakan lelucon yang bodoh sejak saat itu.

Padahal gadis itu memang di belakang, mengemut sebuah permen lollipop warna-warni.

**~o0o~**

"Fiuh…" aku merebahkan diriku di sofa. Semalaman aku telah membersihkan ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, dan kamar tidur. Konan tidak mau dihinggapi seekor kecoa saat dia sedang berbaring.

"Jadi…" Konan masuk ke dalam dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. "Kau belum kapok, hm?"

"Apakah kau tidak tahu jika aku sudah kapok tadi?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Ingat," jawabnya singkat. Dia mengambil tasnya dan membuka gulungan yang panjangnya melebihi deretan foto seorang wanita yang hobi _selfie_. "Kita sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari daftar ini."

Aku yang sedang meminum air putihku langsung menyemburkannya seperti air mancur. "Setengah? Cepatnya?"

"Karena aku menulis setiap kata di daftar ini dengan jarak satu baris-satu baris, makanya jadi panjang."

Njir, boros tempat banget.

"Baiklah," Konan melihat daftar itu dengan teliti. "Kau sudah membersihkan ruangan, membawakan koperku tadi pagi, memakan makanan bergizi yang kuberikan, tidak bicara saat di kelas, mencatat hal-hal yang dijelaskan guru, mendengarkan penjelasan guru, membuang sampah pada tempatnya, tidak sok genit dan datang panggil-panggil aku sayang lalu memelukku, kau anak baik."

Karena aku tidak mau ditempeli tiga buah sepatu _high heels_.

"Kecuali…" Konan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tidak menjawab dengan baik saat kutanya. Jadi, dua buah _high heels_ itu hukumanmu."

"Ya, terima kasih. Boleh kulepas sekarang?" tanyaku. Ini muka udah gatel banget pengen digaruk.

"Biar kulepas," ucapnya. Dia menaruh gulungan itu dan mendekatiku.

Tangannya yang mungil dan lembut menyentuh dan meraba pipiku yang bertindik, mencari ujung dari selotipnya. Sebuah sensasi aneh menyetrumku begitu ia menyentuhku. Rasa hangat mengaliri wajahku. Dia terlihat kesulitan mencari ujung selotipnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku menyentuh tangannya yang lembut. Dia terlihat kaget dan akan memukulku jika saja aku tidak mengarahkannya ke bagian ujung dari selotip itu.

Hangat.

Sebuah perasaan aneh bergejolak di tubuhku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dengan sedikit enggan. Sendi-sendiku merasa tidak setuju atas kemauanku itu. Tulangku terasa kaku begitu aku ingin menggerakannya. Tetapi, aku harus melepaskannya.

Ini sangat aneh.

Namun, tangannya kembali memegang tanganku. Mencegahnya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Umm… aku lupa di mana ujungnya tadi."

Mau tak mau aku harus tersenyum atas kelalaiannya itu. Dengan lembut, aku kembali memegang tangannya. Memandunya untuk menelusuri pipiku. Menemukan ujung dari selotip yang menempel di wajahku.

Rasa hangat itu kembali.

Perasaan apa ini?

Secara tak sadar, aku memegang tangannya lebih erat dengan perlahan. Berusaha mengambil lebih banyak rasa hangat, membuat perasaan aneh di dalam diriku semakin bergejolak. Anehnya, dia tidak memukulku seperti biasa. Dia tidak berteriak. Dia tidak memakikku. Dia terlihat lebih… menikmatinya? Entahlah, raut wajah itu, aku sulit membacanya.

_**End of Pein's POV**_

_**Konan's POV**_

Ini aneh.

Seharusnya aku menamparnya, mencekiknya, atau menghantamnya menggunakan sepatuku.

Namun, tubuhku terasa kaku untuk menghajarnya. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk memakinya.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Sebuah kehangatan mengalir menjalari wajahku. Pipiku seolah-olah menjadi daerah yang begitu panas dari seluruh wajahku yang mendapat kehangatan itu.

Tetapi, aku merasa nyaman.

Tangannya yang besar itu meremas lembut tanganku. Aku tidak tahu dia sengaja atau tidak. Namun, aku entah kenapa benar-benar merasa nyaman. Nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Sebuah perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam dadaku. Wajahku semakin memanas begitu ia memandu tanganku untuk menarik ujung selotip itu.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa tubuhku begitu pasrah terhadap apa yang pemuda ini lakukan? Tanganku, kakiku, lidahku, bahkan mataku yang terpaku padanya.

Semuanya terasa kaku.

Tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk menahan sepatu _high heels_ itu agar tidak jatuh begitu selotip itu lepas. Satu persatu _high heels_ itu ia taruh di atas sofa begitu selotip berhasil lepas. Hingga akhirnya sepatu yang terakhir terlepas, aku dapat melihat wajahnya.

Wajahku makin memanas melihat langsung matanya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu seolah-olah terpaku untuk tidak melihat hal lain selain mataku. Mulutnya terkatup, tidak mengucapkan hal-hal konyol seperti biasanya. Dia memandangku dengan intens. Begitu dalam.

Aku sendiri tidak dapat berkutik.

Momen itu begitu lama hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa selotipnya telah terlepas. Dua sepatu _high heels_ itu telah tergeletak di atas sofa.

Dia menggenggam tanganku lagi dengan lembut. Kini ia juga menarik dan menggenggam tanganku yang lain. Aku sendiri secara tak sadar ikut menggenggam tangannya.

Kami bergandengan tangan.

Kami saling memandang.

Dan momen itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Seharusnya aku menamparnya. Namun tanganku tidak setuju untuk hal itu.

Perlahan, dia menutup matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku sendiri juga melakukannya.

Secara tidak sadar.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi kami semakin mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Aku dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang perlahan di wajahku.

Jarak kami begitu dekat. Semakin dekat. Begitu dekat…

…Dan…

**Bruak!**

"Ayam!" jerit Pein kaget. Pegangan tangan kami terlepas. Mata kami langsung terbelalak. Wajah kami langsung menjauh. Aku yang ikut kaget juga berteriak 'ayam copot, eh, ayam, ayam, ayam kena ayan!'

"Aloha, yang mau berubah!" seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning sedang tersenyum lebar kepada kami sambil membawa sekardus pizza. Naruto.

Pein yang awal mulanya kaget, perlahan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi marah, senang, ekspresi yang tak terbacakan.

Namun aku dapat membaca ekspresi kecewa di sana.

"Aku membawakanmu pizza! Yah, setidaknya karena memberi contekan PR padaku tadi, jadi―" Naruto menghentikan cerocosannya begitu ia menangkapku sedang duduk di sebelah Pein. Tangannya yang membawa pizza langsung lesu.

"Eng… maksudku… ini pizza agar kau bisa lebih cepat berubah, jadi, ung… makanlah!" dia langsung menaruh pizza itu di atas meja dan segera keluar. Sementara Pein melotot _horror_ padaku.

Tetapi, aku hanya diam.

Seharusnya aku marah, karena dia tidak boleh memberi contekan.

Namun, rasa marah itu kini tidak ada.

Ada apa denganku?

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan wajahku. Dan aku tahu itu tangan siapa. Tapi, aku hanya diam. Perasaan aneh tadi masih bergejolak di dalam dadaku, membisukan mulutku.

"Konan?" panggil Pein, wajahnya yang bertindik itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku.

"E-eh?" jawabku tergagap.

Hal yang tadi baru saja akan kami lakukan terlintas di benakku. Dan hal itu membuat perasaan aneh ini makin bergejolak. Wajahku kembali memanas.

"He? Wajahmu kenapa memerah?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipiku. Aku langsung membelalak, mulutku terbuka sedikit. Namun tanganku kembali kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"A-a-a-a-a-aku…" sialan, kenapa ini? Kenapa aku menjadi gagap seperti Hinata? Apa aku bergaul terlalu lama dengannya?

Tapi tiba-tiba, Pein menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

Dia membuka kardus pizza yang dibawa oleh Naruto tadi, dan betapa aku terkejut melihatnya. Sebuah pizza _meat lover_ dengan ukuran besar. Daging dan saus serta pinggiran berisi keju itu masih hangat dan terlihat lezat untuk dimakan. Perutku langsung berbunyi.

Pein terkekeh jahil mendengarnya. "Aku yakin kau tidak makan dengan kenyang di sekolah. Jadi, makanlah ini."

Dia mengambil sepotong pizza yang masih hangat itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajahku. Pizza yang penuh _topping_ lezat dan menggiurkan. Perutku semakin keroncongan.

"Ayo, buka mulutnya, aaaaa," ucapnya. Anehnya, aku menurutinya saja dan membuka mulutku. Dia langsung memasukkan sebagian pizza itu ke dalam mulutku dan aku menggigitnya.

Pizza ini begitu lezat. Jauh lebih lezat dari pada pizza yang pernah kucicipi. Padahal sama-sama pizza, tipenya juga sama, ukurannya juga sama.

Hanya saja, cara memakannya yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" dia tersenyum padaku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku kembali memanas.

Dia terus menyuapiku hingga satu potong pizza itu habis. Fiuh, perutku terasa kenyang.

"Baiklah," dia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan menaruh tasku dan mandi, lalu kau yang mandi."

Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tubuhnya yang tegap menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Aku memandangi pintu kamar itu selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada tas dan sepasang sepatu _high heels_ itu.

Kumasukkan sepatu kedalam tasku dan membawanya dengan satu tangan. Baru saja aku akan menyusul Pein, perhatianku teralihkan oleh pizza yang masih hangat itu.

Mungkinkah…?

Aku menggeleng. Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Tapi aku harus membuktikannya.

Kuambil sepotong pizza lagi dan menggigitnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, berusaha meresapi rasa dari _topping_ dan rotinya.

Lezat.

Tapi tak selezat tadi.

Kuletakkan pizza itu kembali dengan depresi. Kututup kotaknya dan kutaruh di meja dapur. Kulirik lubang tikus di sana belum ditutup oleh Pein, jadilah aku menutupnya menggunakan tudung saji.

Seharusnya aku mencatat semua yang ada di ruangan ini dengan bukuku agar aku tahu perbedaannya dulu dan sekarang. Namun rasa bingungku mengalahkan keinginanku. Rasa bingung yang mencari jawaban terhadap suatu pertanyaan.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

_**End of Konan's POV**_

**~o0o~**

_**Pein's POV**_

Air mengguyur tubuhku dengan tenang, meluruhkan semua kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku akibat aktivitas sehari-hari yang membuatku berkeringat. Sementara aku hanya berdiam diri, mendengarkan rintik-rintik air yang menendangi tubuh dan lantai kamar mandi.

_Shower_ itu tidak berubah posisinya sejak tadi. Hanya diam di atas, mengguyurkan air hangat.

Berbagai pertanyaan mengusik pikiranku. Entah kenapa aku lebih ingin bersikap dramatis saat ini. Memikirkan segalanya.

Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Apa motif sebenarnya Nagato mengirim Konan sebagai pengawasku? Dia bisa mengirim Itachi! Atau Kakuzu! Mereka jauh lebih baik dari pada Konan.

Kecuali jika Nagato serta _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ punya maksud tertentu.

Tapi apa?

Aku menghela napas. Coba tebak, aku nyaris mencium Konan secara tidak sadar jika Naruto tidak datang.

Mungkin aku harus ke psikolog.

Aku kembali menghela napas. Kumatikan _shower_ itu dan mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Kulilitkan handuk itu di pinggangku dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang telanjang ke lantai.

"Ayam!" umpatku begitu aku terpeleset. Dapuk, aku melangkah terlalu cepat.

Kuangkat wajahku yang berhasil mencicipi rasa lantai itu sambil meludah. Hih. Bekas kaki.

Kutatap seluruh penjuru ruang tamu itu hingga aku melihat sebuah gulungan kertas yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Itu daftarnya Konan.

Aku berdiri dan kuambil gulungan kertas itu lalu membacanya. Ternyata benar, semua hal ini bisa kuselesaikan dalam dua hari saja. Hanya Konan yang menulis kata demi kata dengan jarak satu baris.

Dua hari saja atau semalam.

Sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalaku. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajahku.

**~o0o~**

"Baiklah," ujarku. Membaca gulungan daftar itu dengan seksama. "Menutup lubang tikus, cek. Memperbaiki atap yang bocor, cek. Merapikan buku, cek. Mengerjakan PR, cek. Merapikan tempat tidur, cek. Mengecat ulang tembok, cek. Cek cek cek cek cek cekecekcekecekecek."

Aku terduduk di sofa. Semuanya sudah kubetulkan. Untung saja aku mempunyai semua bahannya. Lampu, atap, pembasmi kecoa, kayu, palu, paku, semuanya. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot keluar malam-malam memakai jaket hitam dengan tudung kepala sehingga dikira teroris yang menyamar. Mereka tidak tahu jika pada malam hari seperti ini sangat dingin, dan aku benar-benar intoleran terhadap hawa dingin.

Kulirik kamarku. Konan tadi pamit keluar untuk membeli tusuk sate. Bukan untuk membunuhku, tetapi untuk membuat sate.

Sate pada tengah malam.

Kulirik kalenderku yang tergantung di atas tembok.

31 Desember.

Ini sudah malam tahun baru. Pantas saja aku melihat sebaskom penuh daging ayam yang sudah dibersihkan dan dipotong kecil-kecil. Ternyata Konan ingin merayakan tahun baru dengan membakar sate.

Kulirik jam dindingku.

Jam tujuh malam.

Tadi aku selesai mandi jam setengah lima sore. Itu berarti aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu dua setengah jam.

Yah, itu karena aku beruntung mempunyai seluruh bahannya.

Aku berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar tidurku. Aku harus mengganti baju hijauku ini dengan baju lain. Cat itu telah mengotorinya. Cat jahanam!

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam kamar, aku mendapati sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku.

_Notes_ dan pensil milik Konan.

Rasa penasaran hinggap di benakku. Kuambil _notes_ itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah deskripsi ruang tamuku, lainnya kosong. Aku menghela napas kecewa. Namun kubalik terus hingga lembaran terakhir yang menarik perhatianku.

'31 Desember, aku telah diutus oleh Nagato untuk mengubah Pein yang katanya jorok, bodoh, dan lain-lain. Aku telah menyuruhnya dan memerintahnya dengan galak. Kuawasi dia setiap saat. Dan hasilnya begitu menakjubkan! Dia langsung berubah menjadi anak baik, walau tidak sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya dia telah berubah drastis dalam satu hari. Nagato benar, Pein hanya bisa dididik dengan kekerasan.'

Aku meringis. Aku telah menyesal telah membasmi kecoa itu. Seharusnya beberapa kusimpan di dalam toples untuk Nagato.

'Walaupun begitu, aku tidak yakin mengapa Nagato mengutusku. Awalnya aku tidak kenal dia, tapi dia mengaku kakak dari Pein dan memohon serta mencium kakiku untuk merubah Pein. Akhirnya kuturuti saja walaupun aku bingung mengapa harus aku. Padahal Itachi kan bisa. Namun aku merasa bersalah karena telah menendang wajahnya saat dia mencium kakiku, jadi aku lakukan saja.'

Fufufu, rasakan itu, Nagato.

'Pertama bertemu, aku langsung menghajar Pein, menjelaskan semuanya, dan langsung menyuruhnya agar dia dapat berubah dengan membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Tidak terlalu bersih, sih. Tapi lumayan bagus untuk hasil kerja semalam. Dan aku membayarnya dengan mengerjakan PRnya. Dia benar-benar bodoh, bahkan soal PR-pun tidak dicatat. Terpaksa aku bertanya pada Hinata, dan selalu saja gadis manis itu membantuku. Akhirnya akupun dapat mengerjakan PRnya itu.'

Hinata, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari amukan Kakashi-sensei!

'Lalu, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kurang ajar ketika di sekolah. Jadilah aku menghukumnya dengan menempel dua buah sepatu _high heels_ di wajahnya dan belajar di kelasnya. Untungnya Nagato bisa mengurus semuanya, jadi aku dapat pindah kelas untuk beberapa waktu. Pein terus kuawasi, dia mencatat ketika kuperintahkan. Dan aku begitu senang ketika dia menanyakan beberapa nomor latihan yang diberi Kakashi-sensei kepadaku ketika jam istirahat. Itu berarti dia secara tak langsung telah berubah, walaupun sedikit. Tapi tetap saja, aku begitu senang. Namun itu berarti menyita jam makanku.'

Maaf, Konan. Aku terlalu menghayati pelajaran itu tadi, huhuhuhu.

'Kemudian, aku mendengar pembicarannya dengan Kisame tadi siang. Begitu menyenangkan melihat Pein yang beberapa kali menabrak tembok akibat tidak bisa melihat jalan. Lebih menyenangkan lagi ketika melihat Kisame yang berlari terbirit-birit ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku membuntuti mereka. Hihihi, wajahnya itu, loh. Udah jelek, ketakutan lagi. Gak nahan.'

Pffffttt. Pantes aja Kisame jones terus.

'Lalu sorenya, aku pulang bersama Pein. Dan hal itu terjadi.'

Aku menelan ludah.

'Jantungku berdebar kencang. Wajahku memanas. Dia menyuapiku. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hal itu benar-benar menggangguku sekaligus membuatku berbunga-bunga. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku benar-benar bahagia!'

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Buku itu terjatuh di lantai. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati si pemilik buku yang sedang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu.

"Ko-konan, a-aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," selanya, mendekatiku dan mengambil buku itu. Sebuah kantung plastik yang penuh dengan tusuk sate ditaruh di atas kasur.

Aku terdiam memandanginya yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil menghela napas.

"Tahukah kau…" dia menatap bukunya itu dengan lesu. "Aku sangat bingung akan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku juga," jawabku. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Kami terdiam dan menyelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Merenungi apa yang sedang dan telah kami lakukan.

"Apakah menurutmu kita jatuh cinta?"

Mendengar pertanyaan frontal itu, aku langsung terjungkal ke ranjang. Mataku melotot memandangi gadis berambut biru yang sedang memandangiku dengan kaget itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih memandanginya, berharap ada reaksi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Mau tutup mulut kek, melotot kek, apapun. Namun yang ada hanyalah dia yang memandangiku dengan pandangan yang polo situ.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Konan sambil beringsut mendekatiku.

"Tidak, tidak…" aku kembali duduk dan menenangkan diriku. Oke, Pein, satu, dua tiga, tarik napas, hembuskan. Kekuatan dari dalam… kekuatan dari dalam… kekuatan dari dalam…

"Kekuatan dari dalaaam!" teriakku sambil bergaya pendekar. Konan langsung berguling menjauh sambil mengumpat 'badak eh badak!' hingga terjeduk oleh tembok.

"Eh?" gumamku sambil menatap Konan yang kini mempunyai sebuah benjolan di kepalanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kau hanya pintar melawak," jawabnya. Tangannya yang mungil itu mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

Kelihatannya dia kini tahu siapa yang pendatang.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal pendatang…

"Aku bingung denganmu," tuturku. Konan menatapku dengan polos bak boneka _Teddy Bear_.

"Bingung?"

"Ya, pertama kau begitu galak, dan berubah dalam sehari. Sungguh aneh," jawabku. Dia hanya tertawa haha-hihi bak Kuntilanak. Paku mana paku. Biar sadar nih anak.

"Kau juga aneh. Kau yang awalnya bodoh sekali dan tidak peduli tentang nilai akademis tiba-tiba bertanya ini-itu di jam istirahat. Kau juga cukup hebat melakukan semua daftar yang harus dilakukan untuk besok dalam semalam," ujarnya. Kali ini aku yang tertawa hoho-hehe.

"Entahlah," ujarku. "Nagato memang benar, aku hanya bisa dididik dengan kekerasan."

"Tapi kurasa itu tidak benar," bantah Konan. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Aku berhasil menghayati pelajaran dan mengubah kebersihan apartemen ini dalam satu hari dengan kemarahanmu, kau bilang itu tidak benar?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dan kau berhasil mengerjakan PR, belajar untuk ulangan, mendekor ulang ruangan, dan semua itu dilakukan dalam waktu dua setengah jam dengan 'insiden' tadi siang," timpalnya seraya terkekeh.

Aku membelalakan mata.

"Kurasa kakakmu salah," ujar Konan, mengambil bukunya. "Setiap orang bisa dididik dengan cara yang lembut jika orang itu tidak membantah apa yang memang harus dilakukannya.

"Intinya, harus ada pengertian dari kedua belah pihak."

Mataku membelalak makin lebar.

Gadis ini.

Telah memberi pelajaran berharga bagiku.

"Tidak usah kaget," katanya, membuka lembaran terakhir buku itu. "Aku memang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakakmu itu. Dia hanya melihatmu dari sisi burukmu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memarahiku dan menghajarku saat pertama bertemu?" aku agak geli mendengar pernyataan gadis ini jika dibandingkan dengan fakta.

"Itu karena agar kelembutanku bekerja lebih dahsyat. Jika seseorang biasa dikasari, maka ketika orang itu diberitahu dengan lembut dan sabar secara terus-menerus―"

"―maka orang itu dapat berubah dengan mudah," sambungku. Konan tersenyum dan mengambil pensilnya.

"Tetapi, aku tidak menyangka jika dampaknya akan seperti ini. Lagipula, kelembutan tadi tidak terus-menerus, tetapi kau benar-benar menghargainya."

Aku terkekeh. "Lebih baik kau menjadi psikolog."

"Itu memang cita-citaku," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kita kembali ke pertanyaan awal?"

"Aku tidak dapat menjawab," kataku. "Karena, kupikir kita harus mengenal lebih jauh terlebih dahulu."

Konan memberikan bukunya yang sudah dicoret-coret padaku, berikut pensilnya. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah di sini," ucapnya. Dia menunjuk sebuah lembaran kosong, di atasnya tertulis sesuatu yang kemudian kubaca keras-keras :

'Aku, gadis berambut biru yang hobi main origami, Konan, akan dengan setia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar keluar dari mulutku hingga aku menemukannya.'

"Kau terlalu naif."

"Janjiku adalah janji yang selalu ditepati," bantah Konan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" aku mengambil pensilnya dan menuliskan janjiku di atas kertas itu.

'Aku, pemuda berambut oranye yang hobi bertindik, Pein, akan dengan setia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar keluar dari mulut calon kekasihku hingga aku menemukannya.'

Konan merona ketika membaca janjiku itu. Dia menutup buku itu dan mengambil tusuk sate yang sejak tadi terabaikan itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita saling mengenal lebih jauh," ujarnya. Dia melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu kamar itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan merubah kebiasaan burukku," tambahku. Dia tertawa kecil.

Namun, tepat saat dia melangkah keluar…

**Gedebuk!**

"Ayam!" umpatnya ketika dia terpeleset dan berhasil mencicipi rasa lantai. Aku tertawa geli begitu mengingat kejadian yang sama juga menimpaku.

"Dapuk! Kulit manggis!" Konan langsung berteriak heboh ketika melihat sebuah kulit manggis yang tergeletak di depan kamarku. Mau tak mau aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Pein!" seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning langsung berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dapuk. Nih duren mau ngapain di sini.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku menghampiri sohibku itu. Dengan membantu Konan berdiri terlebih dahulu, tentunya.

"Tidak hanya aku!"

"Heh?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Semuanya!" teriak Naruto dengan keras. Dan kemudian semua teman-teman kami muncul dari berbagai penjuru. Kiba yang bersembunyi di bawah meja. Shino yang bersembunyi di balik sofa. Tobi yang bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi. Dan yang lainnya juga.

"Teman-teman!" seruku bahagia.

"Tidak usah terbawa euforia," nasihat Shino, membetulkan kacamatanya. Sombong banget nih anak.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mengundangmu dan merayakannya di rumah Naruto," ujar Shikamaru, dengan aksen malasnya seperti biasa.

"Tapi atapnya bochor! Bochor!" timpal Rock Lee sambil memperagakan gaya membawa ember.

"Hah, sudahlah!" Naruto mendorong Lee hingga menubruk Itachi, yang segera menghindar hingga si rambut mangkok itu memeluk tembok.

"Yang penting, kami akan merayakannya dengan meriah di sini!" pekik Ino antusias, yang disambut sorakan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Dan kurasa kau bukan jones lagi," kata Kisame, melirik Konan sambil menyeringai memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Yang dilirik hanya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk diam. Ketika semuanya sudah diam, aku mengumumkan :

"Dia calon kekasihku!"

Dan jadilah malam itu tubuhku ditempeli oleh puluhan _high heels_ dari teman-temanku yang masih jones.

Tapi hal itu tidak mengerikan lagi.

Karena aku tahu mengapa Nagato memilih Konan sebagai 'penjaga'ku. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tetapi dia tetap memilihkan yang terbaik untukku

Lagipula, malam ini aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, bersama teman, sahabat.

Dan bunga mawarku tercinta.

Konan.

"…_Menjadi diri sendiri itu memang baik, tetapi ada baiknya jika kita mengubah kebiasaan buruk kita yang bisa diubah.."_

**The End**

**Tulisan di dalam notes(?) :**

HUWAAAAAA APA COBA YANG SAYA TULIS DI ATAS WWWWWWWW.

Humornya langsung ilang pas mendekati akhir, maaf ya, saya gak bisa kombinasiin humor sama romance, jadilah kayak gitu, uhuhuhuhuhu.

Fufufu, kalian kira udah beneran _The End_?

Fufufufu.

**Epilog**

Kami membakar sate ayam bersama. Semuanya makan dan berpesta dengan meriah. Sementara aku dan Konan melihat kembang api yang bertebaran di angkasa bersama di jendela.

"Kembang apinya bagus, ya…" gumam Konan terpana melihat keindahan warna yang meledak di kanvas hitam yang polos di angkasa.

Aku terkekeh. "Masih mending kalau 'kembang api'ku yang meledak, lebih 'dahsyat'."

Konan merona. Aku merangkulkan lenganku pada pundaknya. Namun dia mencubit tanganku dengan keras hingga aku menarik tanganku kembali.

"Kita belum mempunyai status resmi, tunggu sampai kita berdua mapan," tegurnya padaku. "Lagipula, yang lain ngeliatin kamu, tuh."

Aku melihat mereka dan nyengir. "Halo~"

Naruto menunjukku dan berteriak, "Pasukan joneees! Seraaaaaaaang!"

Jadilah aku dibungkus oleh kertas kado dan diguling-gulingkan malam itu.

**The (Real) End**

Gaje, gak peduli. Yang penting saya bisa melampiaskan kegemesan saya. /dor

_Well, mind to leave a critic_?

_Adios, amigo!_


End file.
